Flash Point
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: His insides are shifting and shutting down and now he's vomiting and Shane is touching him and telling him that everything will be okay because something wonderful will happen soon, very soon. SLASH. LOST BOYS I AND II. RATED FOR SAFETY.


**Title**: Flash Point

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, you no sue

**Warning**: Slash

**Note**: I went to bed last night at 2:00 a.m. and then was forced out of my rack at 5... I've taken three 10 minute naps... please pardon the insanity of this piece.

**Note 2**: Some of these can be either _Lost Boys_ or _Lost Boys: The Tribe_.  Use your imagination.

-z-

**question**

The question had never been "What if?" It had always been: "How long?"  How long before he woke up and saw what was really there; how long before he stopped wanting the sun and all the worries about pain and death and fear that comes with ones morality.

**visions**

He walks towards you, board under his arm and a fierceness in his eyes that stirred something deep in the pit of your stomach.  You were shocked when you realized that that something was lust.  Closing your eyes against the man on the horizon, you bring up visions of blood and guts and gore and pretend that you still hate him. When you open your eyes again, Shane is looking down at you and you are enraptured all over again.

**shatters**

He was going to die.  There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it.  He was going to die right here and right now because some lunatic with a gun couldn't get off any other way.  Then.  Then the glass shatters and the roar of a pissed off vampire reverberates in the tiny store and Shane is there in all his vamped-out glory and he's ripping and shredding the druggie apart like a rag doll. 

**believe**

You never were one to believe in love at first sight.  But when you saw him prowling around the beach, eyes on the water, and mouth in a tight line as he calculates the wind and waters, you knew, just _knew_, that he would be yours.

**moon**

She's singing in the air, the moon fat and round, favoring her undead children with silvery light.  They're whooping and hollering as the adrenaline kicks in and all they can do is run, run forever and never look back and never even think about slowing down until their legs give out.

**something**

It hurts.  The taste of it - _Oh, god_ _that taste - _and now because of it, his body is in agony.  His insides are shifting and shutting down and now he's vomiting and Shane is touching him and telling him that everything will be okay because something wonderful will happen soon, very soon.

**presence**

Tracy should've known better than to walk home by herself in the middle of the night.  But Tony had been acting strange and she knew that if she had stayed at the party much longer, something bad would've happened.  That's when she sees the boy with short black hair and hidden eyes.  Something about his presence unnerved her and Tracy had to force one foot in front of the other.  It was a mistake she didn't live to repeat.

**imagination**

He watches Shane moving through the waves and he lets his imagination run wild about all the other capabilities of that lithe and toned body.

**indistinguishable**

He remembers being human.  It was a long time ago and often the memories are indistinguishable and get mixed with his life as a halfling.  Sometimes he wishes he knew how to separate the two; other times, he's happy because then he won't have to think about what his brother may be doing or if he's even still alive.

**prohibited**

Shane looks up and for a split second, Chris is reminded of a man his father had brought home with him one night.  His father introduced them and the stranger smiled wearily without shaking Chris' extended hand.

"Tell your mother I went out tonight," Chris' father had said as he put on an old jacket that he's never let anyone touch.

Chris had only nodded mutely and said nothing, instead keeping his eyes on the man standing at the door. David had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were constantly trained on Chris' father's neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane questions, bringing Chris back to the present.  Chris shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and continues to smile at the "PROHIBITED" sign in his hands.

"You just reminded me of someone is all."

"Who?"

Chris thought and drew a blank.  So he shrugged his shoulders and dropped the sign, walking into a caved-in hotel one of the tribe had found last week in another city down the coast.

-z-


End file.
